Shadows of the Core
by Project Shadow 001
Summary: Many phrases can describe Samantha White but is "part Monsuno" one of them? After a freak accident with a Wild Core, her already crazy life is suddenly turned on it's head. Now she must travel through the world of Monsuno to find the secret of these cores, and maybe make a few new friends along the way. But is this secret at least a 100 times what she expected? *20/4: Hiatus*
1. The Awakening Saga

**Prologue**

An earthquake of an explosion rattled the floor of the Alappian forest beneath her feet. The soles of her boots reverberated in her ears as her heartbeat hammered against her ribcage. Her breath racing like mad wasn't helping as much either.

This was becoming both silly and insane!  
Why'd she decide to get mixed up in her uncle's crazy life anyway? If only that was Samantha White's only problem on that specific day.  
Between the constant rhythmic tones ringing in her ears, came the footsteps of a beast she would not like to meet under ANY circumstances.

A sudden, surprised yelp escaped the teen's throat as she was forced to dive to the floor; a giant, Black shadow shifting across the ground as the beast leapt over her. It landed a few metres from it's prey with a thump of it's paws, teeth bared as menacing Blue eyes burned into her back.

"Ah crag..." Sammy hissed under her breath in pain. She rolled onto her left side to ease the throbbing on her chest and stomach areas but was face to face with a giant rabbit-like beast instead. A chirping snarl escaped it's throat as it glared at her.

"Nice work Goldhorn," a male voice called out before the latter jogged into view; clad in a Black, Blue and Gold uniform. Goldhorn chirped a few times before lowering it's head into the man's opened hand, receiving a scratch under the chin for it's soon to be catch of the day. Sammy slowly got to her feet to not make the pain any worse but the hairs at the back of her neck soon stood on end.

"Alright. Sick 'em!"

No sooner did the teen look up or a giant Black paw collided like a cinder block with her head, sending her sprawling. As soon as she hit the ground again, everything just zoned out.

* * *

"If we don't get a pay-raise for this I don't know who will," the Elite said to himself with a smirk, looking down at the unconscious form before him. Hopefully, his teammate would have caught the Eklipse girl's crazy uncle by now. No bright Red lights could be seen anywhere in the forest, the roars of fighting beast's couldn't be heard either.

Goldhorn growled softly under her breath before picking the teen up in her jaws. Both she and her controller marched back to the rendezvous point where another Elite stood waiting.

"Found him?"

"No such luck," the waiting Elite remarked dryly. "At least you caught **her**."

"Wasn't easy. This kid can run..."

"From her?" Cue gesture to the she-rabbit. "No way."

Goldhorn gave a bow of her head, implying that she was a part of this conversation as well.

"Flattery is going to get you everywhere with her."

The second Elite only chuckled, "Yeah right. Come on, let's get back to base before she times out."

* * *

Consciousness came back to her when Sammy's head collided hard with what felt like steel bars. A pained snarl escaped her throat as she sat up, rubbing the spot as a headache began pulsing through her. It only took a minute for her to come back to her senses fully and scramble to the back of the cage. She only caught a glimpse of a shadow moving swiftly through the trees above them before the doors were shut and everything became shrouded in darkness...


	2. Chapter 1

**Situations and Even Bigger Problems**

Commander Trey Terrance tapped the toe of his boot against the concrete beneath his feet, beady Black eyes scanning the vegetation surrounding the facility for any danger. Said danger being a certain lunatic hunter with a thing for mice.

Speaking of which, what is taking those two elites so damn long? Apprehending him is a challenge on it's own, the Commander found that the hard way, but the young girl that suddenly began popping up with him should be a breeze. Right?

The roaring of tires against the forest floor interrupted his train of thought as an H-tram appeared over the horizon. Trey's incessant tapping finally seized as he approached the S.T.O.R.M issued vehicle.

"Well?"

"We got 'em sir," one of the elites, Goldhorn's core clipped to his belt, responded in triumph as he got out of the drivers seat. "Not exactly the guy we were looking for, but hopefully someone we can use as bait."

* * *

Sammy sat with her back to the cage bars, knees against her chest as her arms rest folded on them, eyes closed to try and focus. That shadow she noticed up in the trees before her captors began their move. It just had to be her uncle, it had to!

A sudden BANG! behind her made Sam yelp and scramble to get to the front of the cage. The doors were opened to a small slit, allowing some sunlight to seep through before being opened fully. She was forced to raise her arm to cover her face.

"Here she is sir."

"Excellent!" an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Does she have any Monsuno?"

"No sir."

Monsu-... what the hell is a Monsuno?

"Hmm... Pyro was never one for security," the male voice spoke again. By now, Sammy had gotten used to the light, letting her arm lower to glare at the Dark haired male. It felt like her heart stopped when he suddenly barked another order.

"Get out there and find him. And you! Take this kid to the lab! She can share a cell with that lunatic once he's here."

"He's not a-"

The doors were slammed shut once again before Sam could even finish her sentence. The tank began to move again as she tilted her head back.

Okay, maybe he'll **have** to get her out of here. ...If he doesn't get himself into the same mess first!

* * *

_The Blue and Green cylinder spun like wild fire as waves churned violently around it, howling wind only adding to the strength of the hurricane. Dark clouds covered the once clear Blue sky as lightning bolts forked through the air. It seemed like the storm was only becoming worse. Not moving or letting out at all..._

"As you can see," Doctor Jeredy Suno explained to the rest of the room. "Wild Core's are able to unleash incredible power. They are mostly attributed to natural disasters, such as Hurricanes, Blizzards and Volcanic Eruptions."

Every single scientist in the room was listening with perked ears. Some were writing notes at the speed of sound while others only listened and watched the footage showed on the screen with amazement. Even the guarding elites were paying attention.

"While each Wild Core is unique in element they all share one characteristic. Instead of allowing a Monsuno to materialize, such as the cores carried into battle, Wild Cores unleash nothing but raw and wild Monsuno energy. Hence the name _Wild_ Core."

One scientist raised his hand before taking a stand when given the chance to.

"Doctor Suno. Is it possible to harness the energy of a Wild Core?"

"To tell the truth, S.T.O.R.M is studying one such core as we speak. There has been some signs of life, yet the crystal-like substance of the core itself is much too fragile for the eccense to materialize fully."

A few surprised murmurs came from the rest of the room as the scientist sat down, writing down what he just heard furiously.

"Any further questions?"

* * *

A CLACK! brought Sammy back to her current problem from where she was staring at the sullen White wall. The elites had brought her to one of the laboratories where a scientist or two was working on something. Her cage was too low for the teen to see what it was but she caught a glimpse of Brown and Red colorings.

"Hey there," greeted a Light Ginger haired girl. "You must be hungry. Thought I might bring you something to eat."

Indeed she did. A porcelain plate of chicken and rice.

Sam only felt her eyelids droop.

"I'm not hungry," she lied through her teeth while her own stomach was growling like a starving lion. The Ginger haired girl looked a bit worried at those words but it only showed in her expression.

"Well, alright. But I'll be right outside if you need anything."

As the latter turned on her heel to leave, she gave a final piece of info before the door was sealed shut, "Oh, by the way. My name's Jinja."

Sam took a glance at the food Jinja had brought for her. Just looking at it made a hunger pain spring up. After what felt like an hour, she finally gave in.

Eh, she was only neglecting herself by going on a hunger strike anyway so what'll one portion hurt?

* * *

The Hunter sat perched on the highest branch he could find, overlooking the S.T.O.R.M base with the eyes of a hawk. An almost unheard chuckle escaped his lips as the essence within his core began to pulsate.

_~Ay-ay-ay... What has your niece gotten herself into this time?~_ the beast within spoke with an undertone growl, as if a situation such as this one was nothing new.

"Hmhmhmhmhm! Patience now my Pretty-pretty. We have them right where we want them. Those little mice will have their tails snipped in no time."

Eklipse Monsuno only gave a sigh but couldn't help herself but chuckle as well. She was still surprised how well they got along. Even if it didn't always seem that way.

* * *

How long has it been? An hour? Probably more.

Sam gave a groan before rolling over to her back. Her side was getting mondo sore from taking a nap on it. Then again, what else was she supposed to do? She's already had her fill food wise but it didn't seem like anyone was planning on visiting this lab anytime soon.

Another try at figuring out what that object she noticed when she was brought in was, was unsuccessful. A strange sliding type noise brought her back to reality as Sammy took a glance at the door.

Hey! Maybe she'll be catching a break after all!

"She's still in there?" a women with shaggy Blonde hair asked upon noticing the teen. She was wearing a lab coat so she had to be one of the scientists on the base.

"Of course she is," a Steal Blue eyed male answered with an edge of annoyance. "She's a prisoner, remember?"

Oh, how that didn't make Sammy's blood reach boiling point.

"Well... can't she just stretch her legs for a sec-"

"No Amrok! Besides, she has plenty of room to stretch and move around as she pleases."

A spark of disappointment went off in Amrok's Red/Gold eyes. The Blue eyed male only gave her a glare before taking a look at the Red and Brown object. It was a Brown cylinder with Red marks edged into it, Green crystals lining it's middle.

He wrote down a few things on the clipboard he was carrying before leaving the sullen White room.

"Sorry about him. Sabator's the... 'Strict and by the rules type'."

"Noticed."

"Come on, let me open that cage and let you out."

Sammy tried her best to pull off a fake surprised face, "Wouldn't you be on Sabator's bad side if you did that?"

Amrok only blinked, "It's nothing new. Also, you're a teenage girl, not some kind of Eklipse Monsuno."

* * *

The cage door wasn't even open for a second or Sammy was already doing hand stands to get her limbs flexible again. Her nap was nice mentally but it physically left her as stiff as a log. Amrok only chuckled at the teen's shenanigans.

"So... what exactly is a Monsuno?" the latter asked as she got back on her feet. Blonde haired female's chuckles suddenly seized.

"You're with the Eklipse Faction, right? I thought you knew."

A headshake from her new acquaintance gave the okay to continue, "Well..."

~How do I make a long story short?~

"Monsuno are... technically, their giant creatures consisting of different minerals and animal DNA. Their housed in small cylinders called cores."

"You can cram a giant monster into those tiny objects?"

"Uhm... the base form of a Monsuno is primordial essence. From there, controller's spin them into battle against other controllers, of the same faction or a different one. ...It's kind of a long story. You'll learn more about it when you get a Monsuno of your own."

* * *

It felt like she was in a different world. Sammy didn't even realise her jaw had practically hit the floor but almost leapt 40 feet straight up when Sabator's voice boomed in her ears.

"What is she doing out of her cell!?"

"She's not a wild animal Sabator!" Amrok snarled, standing defensively in front of the younger form. "She's a teenage girl. In what type of trouble could she get herself?"

"The trouble she can get into is not what bothers me! She's of the Eklipse faction. The most dangerous one of them all."

"Am I talking to myself? She's a teenager-"

"Yes, I heard you. But you're obviously being blinded by her age!"

It looked like Amrok was just about to strangle him. These two obviously disagree on a daily basis. What worried Sammy most was the fact that she was the centerpoint of this argument. Luckily, a clue out of the corner of her eyes drew the teen's attention away from the current situation.

The door was open. Yes!

A quick glance at the adults confirmed that they were still arguing before she suddenly bolted.

"Huh?" Amrok accidentally made herself heard.

With her way out only a few steps away, something suddenly curled around Sam's ankle. An electrical shock pulsed through her, causing a pained shreek to shred through the air before she collapsed and cracked her head against the floor.

"I don't think so," Sabator snarled slowly. A Gold roped whip was clenched firmly in his right hand, the former's tip being tightly curled around the teen's ankle.

"Sabator!"

"This is your fault anyway, Amrok! Don't act as if it's mine."

That obviously struck a chord in Amrok's fragile heart as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sammy gave a groan as she tried to pull herself up while holding onto a counter but to no avail. Her hand slipped as she collided with steel once again but she was able to tap the cylinder that was still lying there. Said tap was enough to let the latter roll off the counter. It clanged against the floor, letting a small ripple of Green energy pool outward before beginning to spin wildly next to the unconscious teen.

Amrok, Sabator's rude snap long forgotten, only gaped, "Oh crag..."

"Come on!"

The Steel eyed male's firm grip was locked around her wrist before she was promptly pulled out of the room, doors sealing shut behind them, leaving Sam with the spinning cylinder as it's Bright Green glow only brightened.

* * *

"What happened?" Commander Trey ordered as he came racing down the hall. A few elites followed behind him, obviously wanting to know what the shouting was about as well.

"Well, sir..." Sabator began but was cut off by a snarl from his female subordinate.

"You left her in there! You left Sam in there with a Wild Core!"

"What was I supposed to do!? She's dead weight unconscious-"

"You what!?"

Again, the former male's sentence was cut short. He flinched back when his Steel Blue eyes contacted the Commander's Beady Black ones, now blazing with anger.

"You're going back in there to get her out, or so help me!"

A loud BANG! suddenly came from the lab, practically making Amrok's heart stop cold.

"Sam!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Angered Beast**

No more than a second later did Sammy regain consciousness or she found herself under about a couple tons of steel and debris. She carefully twitched every bone in her body to make sure nothing was broken but something felt different. Much different...

A sudden yelp escaped her throat, eyes squeezing shut as hundreds of images began to race through her mind all at once. All wolves of different colors and most likely elements yet each one seemed unique in it's own way.

One was a deep Green with leaves and thorns lining it's back and shoulders; another was Tan with Dark Brown triceratops-like horns; and so it went on. Until the image of a monstrous, three-headed dog seemed to stare her right in the face.

_We're coming for you..._

Fear only added itself to Sam's mounting anxiety, an essence Green glow beginning to shine from her anger-filled eyes.

* * *

The silence outside was pretty much shattered by the explosion, leaving soldiers that were either patrolling or just standing around to stare in shock. A few surprised and worried murmurs came from some of them but turned into terrified screams of fear when a Monsuno sized beast suddenly burst through a wall with an earsplitting howl.

Nearby soldiers had to scatter into all direction to stay away from the beast's massive claws as it thrashed and snarled violently. It wasn't long before neighboring elites were on the scene.

"Crossbolt! Launch!"

"Goldhorn! Launch!"

The Lion/Coyote Monsuno's ear twitched upon hearing the elite's cries, lips pulling back to reveal steak knife sized teeth for an enraged snarl. Both orbs of light spun towards what was left of the lab wall before hitting it with a CLANK!

A wave of Bright Blue essence erupted from both cores, allowing an ox/warthog Monsuno and the Rabbit one from earlier that day to materialize. Battle cries rang into the night as the three beasts glared each other down. Blazing Green eyes locked with two sets of Bright Blue ones.

"Crossbolt, Tuskarang!"

The ox's giant tusks began to spark with electricity as it charged at it's opponent. The latter's hind-paws dug into the earth beneath them before it leapt skyward, only to be harshly tackled by Goldhorn. A wave of electricity made the creature howl in pain as it's Dark Brown fur stood on end.

_Come on big guy,_ the rabbit-Monsuno purred. _Make this easier for yourself and return to your core._

_Not... by a long shot!_ the Lion/Coyote suddenly snarled in a young female's voice before promptly sinking her teeth into Goldhorn's neck. The latter screeched and chirped but was only thrown into Crossbolt.

A bright glow came from the Lion Monsuno's mouth before an orb of flames was charged and thrown at the duo. Goldhorn was able to get up and dodge but Crossbolt was pretty much fried. With a defeated cry, he dissolved into essence and returned to his cylinder home.

"Goldhorn, Optical Disruptor!"

The rabbit-Monsuno complied, suddenly multiplying to confuse her opponent. It was working too, forcing the latter to look left and right for oncoming assaults, but not for long.

"_Grr.. Illusion Delusion!"_

Her eyes suddenly shone a Bright Pink, pulsating markings all over her body changing the same color. Her claws were soon engulfed in flames before she charged with a loud howl. The Lion-Monsuno quickly swerved to avoid the copies before slashing the true Goldhorn right across her face.

She gave a snarl in pain but was only slashed across her stomach, side and flank, losing the last drop of her energy and returning to her core.

The elites stood dumbfounded but had to motor it when the Lion-Monsuno suddenly charged at them too. She reared onto her hind-legs, head high for a triumphant howl, before disappearing into the thick underbrush of the forest, shrouded in darkness by the night...

* * *

"What!?" Jeredy exclaimed upon hearing the news, "What do you mean the Wild Core is gone?"

Sabator bit his lip. Explaining himself out of a situation had been easy, up until this point. How was he supposed to tell Doctor Suno that some child from the Eklipse faction unleashed it's raw power?

"The Eklipse prisoner, sir," the Blue eyed male said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "She was let out of her cage. A scuffle ensued when the core was spun."

"A cage? What cage?"

* * *

Amrok did not speak a word. She merely sat against a wall outside another lab door with Commander Trey, also waiting to hear what Jeredy had to say.

"Hey!" a Teal eyed boy called as he raced down the hall to meet them, "Heard the explosion. What happened?"

"The Wild Core was spun," Trey said simply.

"Wait, what!? How?"

The dark haired male didn't really know how to respond, instead glancing down at the younger female. Her eyes were sullen as she merely stared at the floor. At that moment, the doors opened up as Sabator stepped out, doing a good job as always of keeping the beads of sweat against his forehead hidden.

His Blue eyes trailed to Amrok with a flare of annoyance as he passed but turned ahead when Trey threw him a glare.

"Amrok, Trey. Come in, please."

The latter took a shaky stand, following Trey into the room before the doors sealed shut once again.

* * *

No sooner did the battle end or Sam collapsed under a tree, as far from the base as physically possible in the condition she was in. She was pretty much exhausted, chest heaving in and out as air came and left her enlarged lungs.

How in the world is this even possible? Such a small cylinder suddenly caused all this!?

The Monsuno growled as she laid her head down in the grass and closed her eyes. A clattering noise right next to her almost immediately made them snap open again.

Right next to her, close to her cheek and attached to a metal chain, laid a Dark Brown cylinder, exactly like the ones the elites from earlier had spun. It seemed just a bit larger than most others with Red spring grips and Black triangle marks extending from them.

A soft groan escaped the teen's throat. She was too tired to think. She'll worry about the latter in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

**Fight Fire with Fire**

She didn't really know for how long she slept but an insane giggle was enough for Sam's ears to perk and make her shoot up like a bullet, eyes wide and alert. She only winced upon hearing a voice croon nearby.

"Pretty-pretty little mousy... Hmhmhmhmhm!"

The caline spun round just in time to see the Hunter, Dom Pyro, emerge from the shadows with an evil grin ever present on his face. She couldn't be more relieved... but something didn't seem right.

"Thought you could run from us, now did you? Now, where is she!?"

_She?_ the teen tried to say but only heard a deep growl.

...Uh oh...

_Samantha you overgrown fur ball! Where is she!?_ someone suddenly growled, voice ringing in her pointed ears.

_Who- What are you talking about? It's me, Sam!_

Pyro only chuckled, lips curled into a cheshire smile as he whipped out a maroon colored core. It had pitch black spring grips and a sapphire band around its rim. Sam took a step back as fear began to grip her mind.

Here we go again!

"NightMare! Launch!"

The cylinder sparked and spun like wildfire towards a tree before a lingering **clank!** reached the Monsuno's ears. Red and black essence unleashed into the world before a sapphire winged lizard practically rammed her head first. Sam gave a pained yelp as the underbrush wasn't enough to break her fall.

"Hmhmhmhm... This is the end for you, unless you tell us where little Sammy is."

_I'm trying to tell you! Uncle Pyro, please!_ Sam pleaded but was only set alight by a stream of flames with a pained howl.

_Don't you "Uncle Pyro" him mutt! _her opponent, a maroon colored Dragon-like lizard with feathered wings and pitch black horns, snarled. She charged once again, ramming the Lion/Coyote even further into the bushes.

_Three seconds... where is Samantha White!?_

The teen didn't answer this time around. She only laid in the grass with her eyes closed to try and catch her breath. It was becoming obvious that 'NightMare' wasn't believing a word she said. Dom couldn't even hear her for the love of pete, so what was she supposed to do?

_Are you deaf? I asked you a question!_

The former comment made something snap inside the 18-year old teen. Sam's eyes suddenly snapped open, anger blazing alive as she slowly stood. A growl erupted from her throat as she glared at the lizard.

_Last time... where is Samantha!?_

_Grrrr... right here!_

A loud howl shred through the night air before the Lion/Coyote actually charged, ramming the she-Dragon head first. She gave a surprised screech as she skid back a couple feet. NightMare was just about ready to retaliate but had to keep her distance when a stream of flames set the grass in front of her alight.

"NightMare, Thunder Blaze!"

Said attack was a sphere of black flames supercharged with red electricity. Sam snarled when her fur became singed by the latter. This wasn't enough to make her back off as the she-Dragon was hit by a howl in the form of damaging soundwaves.

The caline took her chance to charge forward again before sinking her teeth into scaled flesh and tossing Nightmare into the underbrush as she did with her beforehand. Another stream of flames set both the foliage and Eklipse Monsuno alight as she gave a pained roar.

_Graah__! How can you use such moves!?_

_Things change lizard-breath!_ Sam snarled, ears pulled flat and teeth bared. _Furious Flares!_

Three large orbs of red energy shot from her mouth, moving at the speed out sound and giving NightMare mere seconds to dodge.

"Don't let the mousy win pretty-one! Twilight Scorn!"

The Eklipse Monsuno's eyes flared, markings beginning to pulsate and glow at least twice as brightly as before. A black mist swirled around her jaws before a beam of energy shot from it.

Sam only narrowed her eyes. What was thought to be frills/webbings attached to her front-legs suddenly spread open, revealing them to be massive black and red bat wings. Both folded in front of her as a shield before reflecting "Twilight Scorn" in a flash of red light.

Nightmare screeched, folding one of her wings in front of her face to protect her own eyes from the light. Sammy's wings unfolded to the sides, whatever energy was still left within them being charged into her mouth.

_Grrrr...Wild Lava Slash!_

A blast of red/black energy hit the Eklipse Monsuno for a pained roar, energy depleting and forcing her back into her dumbfounded controller's core.

* * *

Fear sparked in Pyro's eyes as he backed up quickly for if the beast decided to charge. The latter growled, eyes narrowed and lips pulled back in a angered snarl, taking a step closer for each step he took back. One such step quickly revealed that it was a bit loose on it's feet.

"Now-now, n-no need for threats little mouse..."

That was obviously the wrong choice of words. The Monsuno's growl soon turned to a snarl before the beast's jaws locked around air only an inch or so from the Hunter's face. Said advance only drained it's energy further as the creature finally collapsed, out cold.

Pyro gave a short huff after checking that the creature wasn't going try and tear him apart again anytime soon, "Not such a scary little mousy now... Hmhmhm Hahahaha!"

_Aren't you forgetting something?_

"Of course not my precious. Let us head back and search for our silly little mouse."

A final growl from deep inside the Lion/Coyote Monsuno's throat however, made the Hunter stop dead in his tracks. The monstrous outer-body suddenly dissolved into Hot Pink essence, returning to a cylinder core before clattering to the ground right next to the unconscious teen, bruises and scratch marks from NightMare's assaults lining her skin.

"Samantha!?" both controller and Monsuno exclaimed almost at once before the former rushed over to her side.

"Sam? Sam!?" Dom pleaded frantically while shaking his niece's shoulder for a response, "Sam, wake up, please!"

"Over here! I think I heard something!"

NightMare snarled in disgust from within her core.

_Elites! This just keeps getting worse._

Pyro let out a growl himself. He carefully picked up the unconscious girl in his arms before retreating back into the shadows of the night.

* * *

A S.T.O.R.M soldier gave a whistle when he saw the carnage that took place. Most of the foliage had been flattened by a massive amount of weight, some of it still smouldering from being set alight by an unknown source.

"Hey! Come check this out!" a fellow soldier called from where he was hunched down to the ground. A massive, black scorched paw print was embedded in the ground. More of them swerved left and right as the struggle went on, beginning to mix with the clawed prints of a giant lizard.

"Yeesh! Demolition Derby anyone?"

"Yeah, Monsuno style."

"We'd better head back to base and report." the latter soldier said as he stood. A nod from the former was enough for them both to head on back the way they came. Trey was going to have a field day when he hears about this!

* * *

Midnight came and settled in surprisingly fast. Even with unconscious weight in his arms, Dom was at least able to make it to a cave at the base of the region's mountain range. NightMare was still drained so she couldn't be much help even if she wanted to be.

He however assured her that he'd been doing this even before he became a controller so it was technically a walk in the park.

The former now growled softly from inside her core as the Hunter stared blankly at the landscape outside the cave. A small smile tugged at the man's lips as he glanced down at the smaller form in his arms, light from the fire dancing across her face.

Sam has had a rough day, especially looking at the battles she was put through in one night.

One thing that bothered her uncle though, was the specific way she fought. No holding back, unleashing massive flames to burn anything in her path. She even growled and snapped at him.

A bigger problem that suddenly crossed the former's mind:

What is Klipse going to say when he finds out about this!?


End file.
